Harry's New Home
by SecretKeeper
Summary: Sirius Black is cleared and Harry goes home with him.


Harry's New Home

by SecretKeeper

Sirius Black had been caught. Cornelius Fudge was lax with him and didn't put him in Azkaban. He had also agreed to let him have a trial. Dumbledore already knew what the verdict of the trial would be, but he came anyway.

"Okay," said Albus Dumbledore, "Bring in the truth potion."

"Thank you so much for the opportunity for me to finally have a trial," said Sirius Black gratefully.

"Save it," said Serverus Snape.

"Drink the potion," said Cornellius Fudge to Sirius Black. 

Sirius gulped down the truth potion. 

"Are you a follower of Voldemort?" asked Dumbledore. Although he knew what the answer was, but he thought it was a good question to start out with.

"No," said Sirius Black, now under the influence of the truth potion. There were gasps from the crowd.

"Did you betray Lily and James Potter?" asked Dumbledore.

"No," said Sirius blankly.

"Were you Lily and James Potter's secret keeper?" asked Fudge.

"No, Peter Petigrew was," Sirius replied. More gasps from the crowd.

"Did you kill Peter Petigrew?" asked Fudge.

"No, he faked his own death. He cut off his finger," said Sirius.

"Is Peter a follower of You-know-who?" asked someone in the crowd.

"Yes," said Sirius. Fudge was surprised. It was the first person who went over to the dark side who was in Grffyender. 

"Well, that settles everything. . . except how did you escape from Azkaban?" asked Fudge.

"As some of you know, I am a anamagus. In Azkaban, the Dementors did not affect me because I was innocent. This wasn't a happy thought, so the Dementors couldn't take it away from me. When it became too much, I had my powers back. I changed into a dog. I was so skinny I could fit through the bars. I swam as a dog to the mainland," explained Sirius.

"Excuse me I think that there was a mistake made when brewing the truth potion!" said Snape angrily, "There was a street full of witnesses!"

"Snape, Snape," said Fudge," You brewed that potion yourself!"

"Oh yeah," Snape muttered. 

"For you inconvenience, you will be paid 1000 galleons and of course, your wand," said Fudge to Sirius, handing a bag of gold and his wand to him.

"Thank you very much Minister," said Black.

He sighed with relief. He was finally free from his life of crime! But there was one problem. . . .Harry. How would he take Harry away from the Dursley's? As if reading Sirius's mind Dumbledore came up to him.

"So how does it feel to be a free man," Dumbledore asked.

"Great," replied Sirius," But how am I going to get Harry now that I am free? I am his godfather you know."

"Here is the Dursley's address. Tell them that you are Harry's godfather and you wish Harry to live with you. I'm sure they'll understand. Also, I wish you good luck. I must be off," said Dumbledore. He handed a piece of paper to Sirius. Then he apparated. Sirius looked at the address. Then he apparated as well.

Sirius Black approached Privet Drive.

"Number four, number four. Where is it?" Sirius muttered. He looked at the numbers on the mail boxes..

"Here it is!" he said.

He rang the doorbell. A fat boy with five wobbling chins and a face like pig opened the door.

"What are you selling? Is it food?" he said hopefully.

"No, I'm Harry Potter's godfather. Is he here?" Sirius asked hopefully

"MOM, DAD!" yelled Dudley. As he said it his face paled with fright.

"What, Duddly-Wuddly?" asked Aunt Petunia. 

"There is a man at the door who says he is Harry's godfather!" screamed Dudley. Aunt Petunia did a slight prayer. "Is it true? Is it true? Are we finally rid of this disgusting freakish child?" asked Aunt Petunia.

She came to the front door.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh", screamed Aunt Petunia. She couldn't believe her eyes. She had seen this man as a escaped convict on TV about two years ago. 

"Vernon!" she yelled, "Come here!"

"What is it dear?" he asked.

"There's a man at the door that claims he is Harry's godfather!" she yelled with a note of panic in her voice.

"What!" he screamed, "You mean Harry wasn't lying?!"

"Yes! Dear hurry up!"

"Coming!" He ran as fast as his fat legs could carry him. When he got there, he saw that this was the escaped convict that had been on TV about two years ago.

"What do you want?" he asked in a sharp tone.

"I want to take Harry with me to my house," he said.

"What if we don't want to let him go," asked Uncle Vernon. He didn't want Harry to have fun, but the prospect of letting him get out of their house was slowly over powering him.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm allowed to use magic whenever I want. I'm a fully qualified wizard. I could turn you all into toads," he said. The Dursley's froze. This was their biggest fear. 

"Um, why don't you come in?" Aunt Petunia stuttered.

Sirius entered the house. 

"Where is Harry. I can't wait to see him again!" said Sirius.

"Come down here Harry, there is someone here who wants to see you," called Uncle Vernon up the stairs.

"Coming in a second," Harry called down the stairs. He wondered who wanted to see him. He had no friends in the muggle world and Ron and Hermonie had enough sense not to visit him. They knew he would get in trouble. He trudged down the stairs.

"Sirius," he yelled as soon as he saw him.

"Hello Harry, I was just at my case. They gave me a truth potion. I am free man!"

"That's great, but why are you here?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"I want you come and live with me since I am your godfather," he said. He looked hopefully at Harry.

"Of course I want to!" he said in delight, "When can I move in?"

"Today if you want to," Sirius said.

"Good. I'll go get my stuff," said Harry, who was overwhelmed by joy. Harry walked up the stairs. He entered his room and threw his stuff into his trunk. He balanced Hedwig's cage on top of his trunk and dragged it out of the room. When he reached the top of the stairs, Sirius waved his wand lazily and the heavy trunk flew down the stairs.

"Thanks," Harry said gratefully.

"Bye," he said to the Dursley's, "Have a nice life!" 

With that, he and Sirius left the Dursley's house. They flagged down the Knight Bus. Stan jumped out of the Bus. 

"Hello. Welcome to the Knight Bus. Where can we take you today?" he said in a business like manner.

"Harry?" he asked, " Is that you? And, blimey! It's Sirius Black. We saw you in the Daily Prophet today. So it was Petigrew all along?"

"Yes it was."

"Where can we take you today?" he said resuming his business like tone.

"We would like to go to 409 Slug Lane, Hogsmede," Sirius replied.

"Right away, sir," said Stan. He helped Sirius and Harry with Harry's heavy trunk. They somehow managed to get it through the door. After an hour and a half of Ern's bumpy driving, they reached a cottage on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. It was right along the edge of a forest. 

"Bye Harry and Mr. Black, sir," said Stan as he closed the door of the Knight Bus.

They entered the cottage. Everything in it had a thin layer of dust on it.

"No problem," said Sirius, and with a casual flick of his wand, the house was spotless. 

"Here is the spare bedroom which you keep sleep in," said Sirius. He showed Harry a door to the left. He open the door and walked in. 

"Wow!" he said. It was the best room he had ever been in. It had all sorts of wizards object that he had never seen before. There was even a perch for an owl that Hedwig would enjoy. He put his stuff into the dresser and all of his spell books on his desk. No more hiding his books under that loose floorboard! He entered the main room, where Sirius was writing a letter to Lupin. 

"Just informing him that my name has been cleared and you are now living with me," said Sirius. He smiled at Harry. 

"To celebrate let's go down to the Three Broomsticks for a drink," said Sirius. Harry agreed. They walked out the door. They followed a small path that led to Hogsmede. As they walked along the streets, they got funny looks for passers by. They walked into the Three Broomsticks.

"Two hot butter beers," said Sirius to Madame Rosemerta She handed them two brimming glasses of butter beer.

"Glad to see you back Sirius," she said, "What do you plan to do first know that you are back?"

"I plan to get a job. Maybe in the ministry," he said. 

"What unit," she asked. 

"I'm not sure," he said. He looked at Harry. Suddenly and idea came to him.

"Actually, maybe I'll get a job at Hogwarts," he said, "It's near here."

"Cool!" said Harry. It would be fun having his godfather with him at school.

"What jobs are open?" Sirius asked. His heart fell. Working at Hogwarts paid a lot. Maybe the job wasn't open.

"Defense against the dark arts," said Harry, "No one wants that job."

"Why?" asked Sirius. Maybe he did not want this job after all.

"Some people say it's cursed, but I don't believe it," Harry said, offhandedly.

"I don't believe. In fact I'm going to go up to Dumbledore today," he said. After he said it, he gulped down the last of his butter beer.

"Harry," he said, "You can do anything you want," he handed him 10 silver sickles, "Oh, also, get me some chocolate frogs. I haven't had one for ages." He left the Three Broomsticks.

"Go on," Madame Rosemerta said to Harry, "Go get him some chocolate frogs."

To be continued

Disclaimer: All the characters in the story and Hogwarts belong to J.K. Rowling.


End file.
